1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a suspension system for line array loudspeakers. In particular, the invention relates to a system of assembling and suspending a plurality of speakers in a line array.
2. Related Art
In the realm of loudspeaker sound systems, a line-source array is generally a group of similarly sized sound radiating sources that provide increased directivity at various frequencies. Loudspeaker line arrays can offer significant advantages over traditional multi-box sound systems. For example, loudspeaker line arrays provide an extension of the near-field coverage area because the distance from the near field to far field transition zone is increased with frequency. This phenomenon of observable near-field extension through the use of loudspeaker line arrays is well known in the art.
Another advantage of a loudspeaker line array system is that one can arrange the speakers at a specific angle and height to optimize the sound level output and achieve the desired coverage. The height of an array governs its directivity and the spacing of the individual elements in a second-order effect that determines the lobing structure of the line array. By properly arranging the line array speakers and articulating or curving the loudspeaker array in the vertical plane at a specific angle, one can provide excellent coverage for listeners seated in both the near and the far fields.
To reproduce the desired sound level and wider coverage in large buildings, such as, a large auditorium, a concert hall or similar large area, it is known that a plurality of accurately arranged loudspeakers may be mounted on the specially designed racks with other hanging equipment. Yet, there are notable disadvantages with the known multi-speaker based sound reproducing systems.
Many venue situations typically have more than one seating plane. Determining the optimum loudspeaker array configuration, and arranging such a configuration accordingly, are important. With the conventional systems, it has been difficult, for example, to adjust and maintain the splay angle between adjacent speakers. In addition, the angles between the line array speakers determine the overall curvature of the loudspeaker array system, and it is important to maintain the overall integrity of the loudspeaker array once suspended in the air. Depending on the particular seating plane, the loudspeakers must be deployed precisely and maintained in a specific vertical angle to avoid phase interference between the sounds from the adjacent loudspeakers. The conventional systems are not truly “rigid” in that the specific angles between the speakers cannot be maintained constant while the system is suspended or otherwise manipulated.
Another problem associated with the loudspeaker array systems known in the art is the difficulty of assembling, suspending and adjusting a plurality of loudspeakers in the desired configuration. Substantial elaborate preparation and labor are required to assemble and install the multiple loudspeakers in a large building such as an auditorium, concert hall or baseball park, etc. The installation time and cost become significant, especially in large-scale operations in which up to several tens of line arrays are to be installed.
Another disadvantage of the conventional loudspeaker array systems relates to the transportation of the line array loudspeakers from one location to another. The dimensions of the line array loudspeaker systems play a significant role in determining the number of transportation vehicles needed, and consequently it has a significant impact on the transportation and operation costs. Many conventional sound systems known in the art are designed without the dimensional considerations that are often critical in actual practice of loading and transporting the systems.
A need exists for line array loudspeakers that are easy to assemble, suspend and transport. In addition, a need exists for a loudspeaker array system that provides the ability to maintain the splay angle between the adjacent speakers and rigidly maintain the curvature of the line array system.